Searching For Forbidden
by fwforever
Summary: In a dream, anything can happen. you can meet, past heros, villains, or even the greatest villain of all time: Voldemort. and thats exactly what happens to the unknowing child of Harry Potter. The only problem is, sometimes a dream, can become a reality.
1. Prologue

**Searching For Forbidden**

_**by me**_ _**Prologue**_

"He never loved."

A man sat silently in a chair facing a small boy. The man wore a long black cloak that shielded his face from anyone except the boy. The boy could not yet see his face, or at least what was left of it. They stood in what seemed to be a clouded ally, fog stretched around the two of them surrounding the them in a foggy bowl. the fog swept around the boy lightly. He did not feel it yet, but he would. it swept around The boy grabbing him, trying to pull him down as he listened to the man speak. The fog became thicker every time he took a breath. He, the man, had created this fog; this fear. he lived in the fear he had given to everyone who ever walked in his path, and even some who never did, but he felt none of it. The fog did not touch him. It swept around him like he was not there, like it could not touch him. And it couldn't, yet. for the fog touched everyone at some point, and until he learned that, that feeling: Of not knowing where to go, To live, to breath, or even where to die. And even if death had already come to him as it had, it would still meet him. The fog.

So until he knew the feeling he would tell his story to any children brave enough to meet him here. Here. Where?

"Where is here?" the boy had asked the man.

"Here," the man said, "Is anywhere. it can be the lightest or darkest of places. it can be good or evil. filled with life or death. Any person who wishes to find him or herself ends up here."

"But where is here?" the boy had protested. he was the youngest boy who had ever come here to meet the man.

The man held his tongue, he could not get angry, he would not lose his last chance, his last chance to live.

Or so he thought.

"What is your name boy?" the man asked.

"I should ask you the same question," the boy said cooly.

The man couldn't help but smile, the boy couldn't have been over 7. And the man never smiled. Ever.

The boy scooted back as he saw the strange smile cross the man's face. The fog becoming thicker than ever.

"Ah, well, that isn't that important is it."

"I think so," the boy said crossing his arms. And to the man's surprise the fog was clearing slightly.

"Well then for now I'll be Tom, and you can be... I'm sorry, you haven't given me a name," Tom said as respectfully as possible. _Watching,_ he thought, _ someone was always watching him._

"I'm Albus," the boy said happily, and strangely the smoke began to clear again. "Albus Severus."

Tom looked quite a-taken back, "what's your last name boy?"

"you tell me yours first, I even told you my middle name when you didn't." said Albus stubbornly.

"Fine then. What else do you want to know?"

Albus stared at him quizzically, "what do you mean?"

"why are you here? What do you want to know, what do you want to find out?"

"Huh?"

"You can only find me when you wish to, some things are like that Albus, some things aren't fair," the man stood, his menacing face was suddenly visible to Albus and the smoke returned twice as thick as before, as the poor boy let out a gasp. Tom looked away, hiding his face. "See what I have become! See what he has done!" Tom yelled up at the sky. "No," he looked down again as if seeing it for the first time, and he had. The fog. "I have done it. I did have that shot, and I blew it! I blew it!" Tom grabbed Albus by the maroon and golden striped tie around his neck, "never blow it! You hear me! Never!" Tom let out screech more terrible than any sound Albus had ever heard, it was not meant for human ears, and it hurt the boy, it always would. His eyes, redder than blood itself sent the fog whirling around Albus crazily. He had no nose, only two slits on his face for nostrils, and his skin was a moon glistening in a dark lake.

That's when the fog grabbed Albus Severus Potter. It engulfed him and he disappeared from Tom's grip as fast as he had come. Gone like the wind, dissolving into nothingness. He'd woken up.

_At least you can escape,_ Tom thought furiously.

He'd never leave this world. It was his world.

_Well, isn't that what you wanted? A world of your own where you ruled? Ha! Well you got what you wanted now didn't you Tom? _Even his own thoughts mocked him evilly. _You got what you wanted Tom. Tom what was so wrong with that name? So what if he was common, at least when you were common you lived, in a real world. Not your own. Yea I don't want this! I don't want my own world! Hear me! _

_"_I don't want my own world! I don't want this! I don't need this!" and a single tear fell down his cheek, as he collapsed to the ground

It was the first time. The first time. The first time since...since...since... her.

There it was, the fog, everywhere, all around him, not a circle anymore, a being, a whole person.

_Whole._

"Excuse me sir? Tom?"

Tom turned around slowly, the chair he'd sat in had disappeared as soon as he'd fallen to the ground. He looked up, Albus Severus stood there again, staring down at a different man. But he was as much the same as he was different. The man stood to face the boy, his cloak dissolving with his body, leaving.

But a man still stood there.

A new man, a hidden man. Tom Marvolo Riddle.

"Hello Albus," he said calmly. His voice had changed too, it was sweeter, like velvet should be, smooth on the young boy's ears. Very much unlike the high cool voice that had spoken earlier.

"Hi," he said as if nothing had happened at all. As if the handsome, kind man in front of him was the same man from last night.

" No one ever visits me twice," Tom said half to himself and to his young onlooker. Time was different in Tom's world, it could stretch or slow at any moment.

"Well I did," said the brave boy. The fog darted around Tom as well, but some remained with both of them, it would be there now, always.

"Yes, you did..."

"I know what I want to ask you now," Albus said happily sitting down and crossing his legs.

"Ah, so you like this dream then?" Tom asked him sitting down in front of him.

"Oh I don't think it's a dream sir."

"You don't?"

"No, not at all. It must be real if I had the same dream twice right? And I remembered it, I NEVER, remember anything."

Tom had to laugh at that. His laugh skipped across the clouds in the sky like a frog being chased by a goat, if that made any sense.

Soon Albus was laughing too. And the two of them were rolling over, throwing the fog farther and farther away as they laughed happily at each other. Tom's dark brown hair fell perfectly over his eyes as he sat up to catch his breath.

"Come on Albus, I don't even remember what was funny."

Albus rolled over onto his back and slammed his fist against the ground,

" and that's what's so funny about it!"

Tom smiled, "get up,we haven't got all night."

"But we've got the next night too," Albus said with glee as he sat up happily, his eyes glowing with excitement.

"I admire your time young one, but you never know, anything can happen." Tom said stroking the young boy's hair.

"why were you no fun last night?" Albus asked.

"I was not engulfed by the fog. Without it that was what I was, that's what I became when I lived. But here, here, I've seen things, the things I missed. And so I am what I should have been, I am Tom Riddle."

"What were you before?" Albus asked him remembering the horrifying face he had seen. The boy shuttered and a bit of fog began to creep in on him.

Tom didn't answer.

"Well?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?" Albus asked him. He met Tom's eyes, now a lovely chocolate brown.

"I can't."

"Well why not?"

"it is forbidden," Tom told Albus briskly.

"Well then why did you become that? How?" he said that like it was nothing, and Tom could feel pain burning in his own chest at the word.

"It's a long story," Tom had never told anyone the whole thing, right from the beginning he'd never even thought about it for himself.

"Well we've got time," Albus said crossing his les.

"No," Tom said, "there are parts missing. People parts. Points of views you need to understand, things I don't even understand..." Toms voice droned off in his own memories.

"Well maybe I can clear some things up," Tom and Albus looked up."Hey Tom, haven't seen you in a while."


	2. Chapter 1

**Hmmm… I realized I wrote this forever ago on my ipad but I never posted it so… here it is.**

Chapter One

Tom stared glumly out the window. The flurries of rain outside pattered against the window lightly. The small dirt road leading to the orphanage's gates was muddy and sloppy. Puddles and stones lined the small path leading to the wrought iron fence in front of the street. Tom put his head to the cold window, raindrops and mist tried to shield his view, but Tom was used to it. He could see the street just fine enough.

Today's the day, he thought, the day I get out of here.

Tom felt the excitement stirring quickly in his chest. He took a breath of the old musty air as he saw an old car drive up to the front of the orphanage. The young boy couldn't help but grin. He jumped of the creaky old cot he had been perched on, and grabbed his trunk.

Lifting the old, moldy, brown thing with both hands, he ventured quickly out of his room without even a glance back. Tom quickly shut the door behind him. He stood in a long abandoned hall. The hall was dark and the echo of the children's cries from upstairs haunted the very fabric of space here. Tom dragged the trunk slowly down the the hall and to the stairs. Leaving the musty smell of mold all alone in the hall. Tom headed down the winding steps without a glance back at his home. His trunk hit each step with a thud behind him, peeling away the worn out layers of paint that lay on the rotten wood. Tom grasped the metal railing lightly as one step broke altogether under his foot. The boy felt himself slide down and ram into the next step, his knuckles turning paler than before as he struggled to keep his balance.

Figures. He thought.

Tom lifted the trunk up and threw it over the railing. As it went down three flights it landed with a disturbing thud that echoed down the halls.

"What was that?" came a voice from the bottom floor as the trunk came to a stop after sliding a bit on the floor below Tom.

Tom's small smile immediately left him as he heard Miss Cowel. If she knew he had thrown that then she might not let him go to his new school after all. Tom felt his heart drop at the thought.

"Jimmy!" Tom yelled instantly. In a quick effort to prove his lie, Tom ran down the hall as loudly as he could and went right up to Jimmy's door. Quickly he opened it and slammed the old door as fast as he could. It's hinges swinging violently as it hit the wall. Paint and debris fell down on Tom's head, but he didn't mind, the dust was nothing compared to leaving this place.

"What are you on about now Tom?" a sleepy eyed boy came down the stairs at the end of the hall. He rubbed his blue eyes slowly as he came down the steps from the attic. He couldn't have been older than 6, his blonde hair was ruffled all over his head sloppily, and dirt muffled his face like a mask. Especially on his cheeks.

"Get back here you!" Tom yelled expertly as he ran down the hall, stomping his feet as he ran.

"Humbuha?" Jimmy said rubbing his eyes.

"Shoo you pest," Tom hissed at him. He Towered over the young boy, whose blonde hair was as messy a a dog's coat that had just been rubbed in mud.

"you're not the boss of me!" he said straitening his back to act as if it made him a threat.

Tom chuckled to himself and glared at the boy. Jimmy stared at Tom for a moment. But as he met Tom's eyes he fell back, for there was murder in them, and Jimmy turned and ran up the stairs just as Miss Cowel appeared at the edge of the steps.

"Tom? Are you alright?" she stared at him, the concern in her voice was evident.

He looked up at her, "of corse," he said lightly as if nothing had ever been wrong. "Has the professor arrived?" Tom asked, as if he did not already know.

"oh, yes he is, um, downstairs," she muttered almost to herself, but Tom heard her and he darted past her without a glance back at the place that had lived his whole life.

He ran down the steps with the perfect speed so that he would not slip, and he ran from side to side, dodging the parts of the steps that had been eaten away by termites.

Tom reached the bottom of the winding stairs and lifted his trunk with both arms. He walked down the hall his trunk banging against his knees. His eyes scanned the hall as he walked towards the lobby. The plaster on the walls was pealing away almost as he walked down the hallway.

As he turned into the lobby, Tom heard someone let out a sharp laugh. He walked into the room cautiously, peeking his head around the doorway before he entered the room.

"oh now don't be scared m'boy," a chubby man with a wide smile sat in the old green armchair beside the door.

"I'm not," Tom said stiffly.

The man's round watery eyes looked rather skeptical, but he held his tongue, and slowly looked Tom over. The man had a huge potbelly and as he sat so stilly on the chair is flopped out and rolled over twice.

"Sir,"Tom said politely then, for this man was a wizard, and Tom was worried he might get on the man's bad side. "Might I ask your name?"

"oh oh yes of corse," the man smiled and got up slowly, his belly flattening out a bit when he stood. "Horace," he said holding out a pudgy hand, "Horace Slughorn, but you can call me Professor Slughorn now can't you?" Tom shook his hand genuinely and smiled lightly at the man.

"Nice to meet you sir, Tom, Tom Riddle," and he let go of his hand after that.

"Yes, yes, we must be off then," and he strode towards the door, Tom followed stumbling a bit on the bags banging into his feet. "I am to drop you off at the leaky caldron, am I not?"

"I believe so sir," Tom said quickly, he was excited to get away from the watching eyes of the orphanage.

"Oh, leaving so soon Tom?" he turn to face Ms. Cole and Ms. Cowel standing at the door, next to them stood a distraught Jimmy.

Tom locked eyes with the boy and was about to lunge when Slughorn spoke up, "Im sorry madam, but we really must be going, Tom is on quite the tight schedule as it is, and we must be off."

Tom looked back at the man with shock. Slughorn opened the door and strode outside, he peeked his head back in, "you coming Riddle?"

Tom smiled and ran to the door, and just before he shut it, he glanced back at Jimmy, who was standing alone in the room.

The heavy oak door shut quickly and it was done. Slughorn was already well down the path and opening the gates. He was short and stubby, and quite slow. The only reason Tom was behind him was because his bag wouldn't stop bumping into his legs. The air was foggy and moist and Tom had never felt a breeze so cool, but he liked the feeling, he had always liked the feeling, of cold. The path was worn and heavily treaded, but Tom didn't mind and he trudged along the path with true happiness, or so he thought.

As Slughorn reached the car he turned back to see Tom struggling with his suitcase. The old man fingered his wand wondering if he should help the boy. But if a muggle were to see... No he quickly thought better of it and walked towards the frustrated child.

"Here," he offered and held out his hand to take the trunk from a reluctant Tom.

"No, I can do it," Tom said stubbornly. His insides hot with embarrassment as he stumbled over a stone. But he was proud and it was not hard for Slughorn to see that so the fat man walked ahead of him and got into the drivers seat of the car, slamming the door as he went.

Now Tom was standing alone then, but he smiled and lifted the trunk into the back of the car, and shut the door. For a second he waited, wondering where he might be headed now, but after a moment the thought slipped away and he climbed into the front seat of the car.

"uhg, filthy muggle contraption," Slughorn was muttering to himself as he threw a candy wrapper right at Tom's face, "oh sorry m'boy, just never been in one of these. Used to apparating and all y'no?"

Tom nodded stiffly, though he had no idea what Slughorn meant.

After a moment of two, Slughorn opened the door and slammed it behind him. Tom sat alone for a minute until he began to grow impatient. He opened the door and got out to face an exasperated Slughorn on the other side of the car.

"This is impossible, I don't assume you know how to operate this atrocious machinery, do you?" Tom shook his head, "No of corse not, there must be some age limit," the frustrated man squinted his eyes and cast a quick glance around them. "well, it can't hurt to at least get rid of the bags for now right?" Tom raised an eyebrow at the strange man, "well add your new things later then." and nodded satisfactorily to himself. "yes that will do just fine."

Tom was silent for a while but he couldn't help but wonder, "excuse me sir, what exactly do you mean? I thought I was going to diagon alley?"

"yes, yes indeed, but I was to take your bags, though I don't see why Dibbet insisted on my coming," he sighed to himself. "you could walk there couldn't you? I assume Dumbledore told you the way, am I correct?"

"yes sir," Tom said with the perfect tone of fake respect in his warm voice.

Slughorn nodded then, "Well that simplifies things, I'll just take you bags," he shuffled towards the back of the car and took out Tom's trunk, "and uh, here's you money," he reached into the right pocket of his velvet jacket and pulled out a small maroon pouch.

Tom held out his hand and opened the bag, looking greedily at the gold and silver coins in the bag.

"Now that should be just enough for the supplies for a first year," and he handed Tom a list of supplies he'd need for school. Tom glanced over the peculiar list but did not ask questions, he merely smiled.

"thank you sir," he said lightly, and the words seemed to roll perfectly off his tongue.

"Yes, yes, but I must be off, I'll see you on the train tomorrow I assume," the man did not wait for and answer, he lifted Tom's bag and smiled lightly at the boy, "until next time, Tom Riddle."

In a flash he was gone, and Tom was once again, alone.


End file.
